


A Chance Encounter

by Kmandergirl



Series: Idalya Mahariel Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU of an AU, Cross-over universe, F/M, Neria is totally showing up later, Nothing more fun than TWO Wardens picking on Alistair, They would seriously be best buds, i can't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmandergirl/pseuds/Kmandergirl
Summary: Idalya arrives at Ostagar with Duncan and meets his other recruits, who seem uninterested in her, except an elven mage sitting apart from everyone. A cheer-up gift for TheWardenComander.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neriasuranas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriasuranas/gifts).



Her boots tracked through the driven channels of mud as she followed quietly behind Duncan, the light reflecting on his dark skin, as would through the paths of the Ostagar camp. Idalya had never worn a pair of quality boots in her life and her feet felt awkward as though moving in slow motion as she pushed the muscles in her legs to keep pace with the much taller Rivani man. They progressed deeper through the camp and the floating flags flowing gently in the breeze with Ferelden’s signature golden lions became fewer as they passed the royal tents. Making their way into a clearing, he approached a small campfire set in the farthest part of the camp.

There were three human men, including the awkward Warden that Duncan had encouraged her to find when they first arrived, and one slim-shouldered elf with dark-blond hair laying over them. The two unknown humans looked her up and down, unsatisfied with what they saw, turned back to the conversation they had previously been having while the ginger-haired Warden flamed at the cheeks as he stared at his own boots that must have been far more interesting than she could tell at first glance, she thought with humor. Without asking, she made her way to the side where the other elf sat alone, staring into the crackling flames of the roaring fire. The elf didn’t turn to look at her, which gave Dal a chance to look over the woman closely. She was young, around her age, wearing fresh mage robes as she presumed that Duncan had also uniformed the other Warden recruits.

“Hi.” Idalya quipped as the mage looked at her surprised at the new girl sitting so close to her. “I’m Idalya. I’m supposed to be a Grey Warden _or something_.” She practically garbled the final words, realizing that she really had no idea what was going on in this camp, other than that a week ago she was nearly dead in a back alley of Denerim and now she was sitting in the same camp as the King of Ferelden preparing to go war with the Grey Wardens. Yes, it really was a strange week.

“Neria.” The mage stated as she stared strangely at the warrior's outstretched hand as she reached out uncomfortably to shake someone else’s hand for the first time. The ruddy-faced elf with hair the color of moonlight was unbearably warm to the touch as she burned against her freezing skin. Touching wasn’t something encouraged in the Circle for mages, so the fact this elf reached out with nothing but trust in her eyes to meet her, was startling in the least.

“Mage, huh?” _This girl just kept talking_.

“Uh, yes, and you’re…” The question dragged on her lips as she took in the mismatched armor the elf wore and her pair of boots that were obviously a size too large for her smaller feet.

“Warrior,” she stated proudly. She pulled a dingy steel blade from her back, holding it out in front of her within her hands of fire. “Broadsword. I practiced with sticks growing up until I could afford a sword of my own. It’s not pretty, but it gets the job done. Kind of like me, I suppose.” She laughed loudly and the other humans looked up in disdain at her interruption. Wherever this girl had grown up, she had not been taught that elves were not to draw attention to themselves, but then again with that hair and her dark complexion maybe she never had a choice to hide in the open.

Idalya studied Neria’s blue robes. She knew Duncan didn’t choose them based on aesthetics, but they were very flattering against the mage’s skin and hair. She had spotted the ginger Warden staring at her from across the fire as she had followed Duncan towards the fire. He must not have much experience with women since the man had tripped over his words and his own two feet as he’d tried to flee from their conversation earlier as quickly as possible.

“What do you think of all this?” She asked from the side of her mouth as she took in the tiny details around her, all the sounds and smells that were unique to the camp. It was a world within a world not too dissimilar to the back streets of Denerim.

“It’s overwhelming.” The mage admitted and Dal turned to look at her thoughtfully as she absorbed her words. “I’ve been in a Circle nearly my entire life. Now to be out in the open like this…it’s too much.” Her voice was quiet as she tried to hide the fear that lurked behind the fractured part of her eyes. Both of them were so young and had already experienced so much in the world that had tried to break them, yet here they were about to take their steps into a new life that would free them from the chains their former lives had inflicted on them.

The mage’s eyes drifted over to the other side of the fire where the beet-faced Warden was now completely incapable of looking inconspicuous while the other two recruits completely ignored him now that Duncan had vacated the location. “There are some upsides.” She mumbled softly watching the bashful Warden try to keep whatever cool he might have together. Dal turned to follow her gaze and she nearly giggled as the meaning of Neria’s words became clear.

“That guy, seriously?” She whispered incredulously. “He’s about to literally choke on embarrassment. I don’t think he’s ever actually spoken to women before.” Neria smiled warmly, her face lighting up as she watched the Warden’s awkward shifting in his seat.

“There’s something refreshing about him.” She mused. “He told me he used to be a Templar, he knew what it was like to be trapped in a Circle.”

“A former Templar who can’t string a sentence together? Uhh, no thanks, good luck with that one, Neria!” The warrior laughed loudly again, her voice echoing in the perimeter of trees and this time Neria didn’t cringe as much. Maybe she didn’t need to hide in the open any longer and be ashamed of being an elf or a mage. If this girl could walk proudly without being broken, then maybe there was hope someday for her too.

“Wanna see something hilarious?” The elf raised a mischievous brow at Neria, who should know better than to take her up on her offer, but at the moment couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Sure.” She replied, trying not to regret the decision. Idalya grinned ear to ear as she turned away from Neria and turned towards the Warden, who was currently working on trying to breathe like a normal person.

“Hey!” She whispered around the edge of the fire. “Hey you, Warden…guy!” The young Warden looked up in horror as he realized that Idalya was currently talking to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he continued to stare wide-eyed at the beautiful elves in front of him that he was supposed to train. Idalya rolled her eyes, as no sound came from the bashful Warden. “Come here.” She motioned for him to come closer and they watched as he visibly swallowed then stood on unsteady legs before making excruciating slow steps towards the waiting women. As he got close to them, the warrior pointed to the empty seat on the other side of the mage.

“Come, sit down.” The warrior encouraged and the Warden followed her directions without question. “Warden….uhh, I didn’t catch your name earlier. This is Neria. She’s currently homesick for her Circle and she’d love to reminisce. I hear you’re a former Templar, I bet she’d love to talk to you.” Neria’s jaw dropped at the brazen warrior’s words. _What did she think she was doing?_  She couldn’t turn and face the handsome Warden, who she assumed was having a panic attack at the moment behind her shoulder. Idalya grinned as the Templar nodded absentmindedly as his eyes settled on the back of Neria’s head.

“I’m going to take a walk and check out the camp, you crazy kids have fun.” She winked a swirled pink eye at the two as she hopped to her feet suddenly feeling invigorated from the embarrassment of the two people in front of her. A chuckle worked its way out of her throat as she made her way away from the campfire. The world was insane and on the brink of war, but if those two could find some happiness in between the gaps of death and horror then she would only be too willing to help them find it.


End file.
